MON ANGE
by apple-allgy
Summary: Levi es un afamado escultor , pero desde hace algun tiempo no tiene inspiracion alguna , es ahi cuando su amigo Erwin lo invita a dar clases a Maria una prestigiosa escuela de arte , Levi acepta esperando encontrar asi algo de ispiracion sin saber que puede econtrar algo mas que inspiracion ,amor. / Levi x Eren, con algo de erenmika(solo al principio). pasen lean ,y disfruten :D
1. prologo

**soy nueva en esto denle una oportunidad **

**los personales no me pertenesen son le isayama-sensei de ser mios eren ya tedria 5 hijos de levi :3 **

**un poco de lenguaje vulgar solo un poquito**

* * *

Levi llegaba a Japón después de años de no estar en ese país a su llegada al aeropuerto su amigo Erwin lo esperaba con una sonrisa mientras que para él no era el mejor momento en su vida

_**FLASH BACK:**_

-Levi como estas, si no te llamo jamás sabría de ti, desde que te fuiste de Japón para irte a estudiar a Francia te olvidaste de tus amigos,-que quieres Erwin no estoy de humor para hablar contigo-decía Levi en un tono serio

- Veras Levi me acaban de nombrar director de la escuela de artes María eh decidido que quiero tener a las personas más calificadas para impartir clases a los alumnos y justo pensé en ti como profesor de escultura y dibujo, se que tu carrera está en auge y en estos momentos gozas de la fama de ser uno de los mejores escultores en todo el mundo, pero es precisamente por ello que me gustaría contar contigo ¿Así es que, que dices Levi?-el casi suplicante Erwin esperaba por una respuesta

-tch no me interesa ir hasta Japón solo para enseñarle a un montón de mocosos, además estoy pasando por un mal momento, desde hace algún tiempo no tengo inspiración y eso me pone de putos nervios, así es que no molestes Erwin.

-Mas a mi favor, si vienes podrás utilizar tu estadía aquí para cambiar un poco tu rutina podría hacer que tu inspiración regrese, si en algún momento decides volver a Francia yo aceptare sin chistar, además podre a tu disposición un aula solo para ti con todo lo que necesites para que sigas con tu trabajo como escultor, anda acepta- lo último en tono de suplica por parte de el rubio

Lo pesare cejotas-con esto último Levi termino la llamada

Pasaron días y Levi seguía sin inspiración para concluir sus obras, algunos le aconsejaban que buscara un romance que eso podría ayudar, pero el se negaba no tenía tiempo para cursilerías como esas. Estaba un poco desesperado por su falta de inspiración así que decidió aceptar la oferta de Erwin .

_**FLASHBLACK FIN**_

Erwin agitaba la mano en señal de bienvenida y esperaba a que Levi se acercara a donde estaba.

-Levi que alegría volver a tenerte cerca me alegra que hayas aceptado.-decía el ojiazul satisfecho de lograr tener a Levi como profesor en Maria

-tch como sea- se limito a decir levi

- bien y ya tienes un lugar para quedarte?, de no ser así podría darte alojamiento en mi casa es bastante espaciosa.-

-y verte la puta cara todos los días?, no gracias eso solo me dejaría con menos inspiración , prefiero rentar algún departamento.-no era que Erwin lo molestara , si no que prefería evitar a cierta persona loca que vivía frente a la casa del rubio.

-jaja está bien aun que se que es por Hanji, no olvides que es nuestra amiga no deberías huir así de ella se pondrá feliz de verte. — Es una loca, además no me gusta su forma de canturrear todo el día sobre sus estupideces estaré mejor lejos de ella.-termino el azabache.

Erwin y Levi se dirigieron a buscar un departamento al salir del aeropuerto era prioridad para el azabache el instalarse antes de comenzar a dar clases, por eso había decidido llegar algunos días antes de que diera comienzo su labor docente el María. Para fortuna de Levi encontraron unos bellos departamentos que además de todo estaban cerca de la institución así que le pareció el mejor lugar para instalarse. El departamento constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y el living, sin más se dispuso a instalarse cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo ya que era un experto en la organización y limpieza.

Su primer día como docente llego y sin contratiempos llego temprano a Maria, a su llegada Erwin ya lo esperaba, quería darle un tour por la institución y presentarles a los demás profesores que desde ese día serian sus colegas. Para sorpresa de Levi el campus era bastante aceptable, las aulas eran espaciosas, pulcras y había en ellas todo lo necesario para desarrollar las habilidades artísticas de los estudiantes. Sin más llegaron a la sala de profesores y antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro alguien se abalanzo sobre él, pero ese alguien ni siquiera pudo acercarse a Levi ya que este la intercepto con una sublime patada en el rostro.

-oye enano esa no es la forma de saludar a tu mejor amiga, deberías darme unos cuantos besos yo sé que me amas en secreto por eso viniste a Japón querías verme lo sé.- decía una chica pelirroja de gafas acercándose al pobre Levi con intensiones de besuquearlo

- Estúpida cuatro ojos no te me pegues, quítate me llenaras de gérmenes.- decía el ojioliva tratando de separar a Hanji de él.

.- jajaja ustedes siempre llevándose tan bien.- decía un divertido Erwin-. Ven Levi preséntate con los demás.

Levi pudo separarse de Hanji y así pudo por fin entrar a la sala de profesores donde se encontró con una mirada divertida por parte de todos por lo antes ocurrido con Hanji.

Hola mi nombre el Levi Ackerman, a partir de hoy estaré trabajando aquí como profesor de escultura y ía un aburrido Levi.

Mucho gusto profesor Levi, mi nombre es Petra Ral, soy profesora de artes escénicas.- respondía al saludo de levi una mujer bajita, de ojos color ámbar.

Y así se fueron presentando los demás profesores, Mike Zakarius profesor de, Erd Gin profesor de artes plásticas y por ultimo estaban Hanji que era profesora de pintura al oleo y Erwin que además de ser director impartía una materia adicional en la institución la cual era ingles. Acababa de llegar a María y sabía que su primer día seria, muy largo.-tch solo espero poder encontrar algo de inspiración.-pensaba levi.

_**se aceptan criticas constructivas ,**_

_**disculpas por alguna falta de ortografia **_


	2. primeros indicios del destino

**Hola, les traigo el segundo capitulo , disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia no tengo mis lentes y es dificil escribir sin ellos D:**

**gracias a aquellos que lo han leído y me an dejado algun comentario la verdad hago esto con mucho cariño y me esfuerzo en ello se aceptan todas las sugerencias.**

**con dedicatoria a todos los que les este gustando el fic**

**habra un poco de erenmika pero solo en principio.**

**sin mas los dejo , recordando que como es obvio los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a isayama-sensei**

* * *

Levi entro al salón de clases y pudo ver que los estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados, se apresuro a entrar, no podía permitirse ser un impuntual. Procedió a colocar su maletín sobre el escritorio, se coloco sus gafas y comenzó a hablarles a los chicos.

Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman seré su nuevo profesor de escultura y dibujo, sus nombres no me interesa aprenderlos así es que no se molesten en una presentación -. Dijo con indiferencia el azabache.—bien comencemos con la clase, como ya son de tercer semestre supongo que ya tienen las bases de cómo hacer el boceto para una escultura, entonces solo me encargare de hacer que mejoren su técnica.-Levi seguía dando la explicación de la clase mientras que algunos de los alumnos murmuraban.

-pst Mikasa ese tipo tiene el mismo apellido que tu no son familiares o algo parecido.- Decía Connie algo curioso. —No que tenga conocimiento y mejor por atención necesitas ayuda en tus bocetos.- decía una Mikasa seria.

-Parece que es un viejo amargado, vieron su entrecejo esta fruncido seguro que nunca sonríe ¿en verdad será el gran escultor Levi?.-seguían murmurado esta vez era un chico rubio.-Shh...Mejor pon atención Reiner, si el profesor se da cuenta pensara que no nos interesa su clase.

.-Tranquilo Bertholdt no creo que no esté escuchando estamos siendo discretos.- pero al levantar la vista se encontró con un Levi molesto.—Podrían callarse mocosos, si no les interesa solo retírense, si no toman las clases con seriedad no deberían venir a ellas un, artista debe darle el valor que merece a lo que hace y ustedes montón de idiotas solo vienen a comentar sobre su profesor, mas les vale poner atención (suspira molesto) , si les quedo claro proseguiré.- con la cara llena de evidente molestia Levi prefirió continuar con la clase, mientras los chicos preferían prestar atención, definitivamente no querían un Levi enojado como profesor.

Las clases con levi transcurrieron tranquilas pronto llegaba el periodo de descanzo en la universidad y los chicos se dirigían fuera del aula

-Chicos hace mucho que no salimos juntos vayamos a comer algo en grupo esperemos a los demás y vayamos a divertirnos antes de volver a clases.- decía Sasha alegre como siempre.-

-es cierto a pesar de que todos decidimos entrar a la misma universidad, no lo hicimos a la misma carrera y eso limita las oportunidades de vernos.-Bertholdt también quería reunirse con los demás

Era cierto la mayoría de su grupo de amigos había optado por algo relacionado con el arte, Eren e Historia decidieron estudiar artes escénicas mientras que Jean y Marco optaron por artes plásticas y por ultimo Reiner , Mikasa , Berthold, Sasha y Connie opataron por escultura aun que a estos últimos los conocieron al ingresar a Maria pero pronto hicieron amistad con todos.

Es cierto hace algún tiempo que ya no salimos juntos, entonces decidido pasaremos un rato todos juntos antes de la próxima clase, podríamos invitar a Armin también aun que no está en esta universidad su facultad está muy cerca.-Armin era otro de sus amigos pero a diferencia de ellos él se encontraba estudiando leyes en la universidad Sina.

-lo siento yo paso y Eren también, hoy tendremos una cita .-Mikasa y eren mantenían una relación desde hacia unas semanas, a todos les sorprendió el saberlo en un principio pero lo aceptaron rápido, aun que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que decidieron contarles puesto que nunca se les vio cariñosos.

-nos deberán una salida, la próxima vez no podrán negarse.-advirtio Reiner

-bien entonces los veo más tarde.- Mikasa se marcho en busca de Eren

* * *

Mientras tanto levi se dirigía al estacionamiento se dirigiría a su departamento después de todo tendría un par de horas libres por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería comer en casa, subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha pero justo iba hacia la salida cuando de la nada un chico de cabello castaño se atravesó frente al choche el chico iba corriendo despistado, fue un alivio que Levi lograra frenar a tiempo, justo se disponía a salir del coche para reclamarle al chico cuando una presencia en el asiento del copiloto grito.

Yahooooo!-.-gritaba Hanji.-ESO ESTUVO CERCA ENANO! casi nos llevamos al chico, pobre debe haberse asustado mucho, deberías ir a disculparte.- ¿un momento había estado Hanji todo el tiempo en el coche?

-Por que debería disculparme yo fue ese mocoso el que se puso en mi camino además da igual ya se fue…un momento desde cuando estás aquí loca de mierda y que es lo que quieres.-le preguntaba a Hanji mientras sobaba su entrecejo.

-Ahhh es cierto, venía a invitarte a comer conmigo y los demás profesores, sería una forma de darte la bienvenida, no te puedes negar enano, además nosotros pagaremos.-le giña el ojo

-tch que fastidio, pero igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además si tú pagaras comeré tanto como pueda para llevarte a la ruina cuatro ojos. —bien si me quedo en la calle , me darás alojamiento en tu departamento y así podremos darle rienda suelta a nuestro romance cariño.-decía Hanji mientras se acercaba a Levi con ojos cerrados y los labios preparados para un beso, pero solo recibió un puñetazo .—Loca de mierda ni en tus mas locos sueños , no eres mi tipo.—Tienes razón enano la verdad es que aun que mueras por mi jamás te haría caso ,es mas creo que eres gay y hare una predicción ese chico que casi atropellas te volverá loco de amor y te follara bien duro jajajaja.- decía Hanji acomodándose los anteojos y riendo como una loca.-

- Y bien a donde debemos ir estúpida.-Hanji le indicaba el lugar al que irían mientras Levi conducía, los demás ya los esperaban en el lugar. Fue una pesadilla para Levi soportar a Hanji todo el camino, al llegar tomaron asiento en una mesa ya ocupada por los demás, Levi trato de sentarse lo más alejado de Hanji ya la había soportado un buen rato, la verdad es que todos eran agradables para Levi, pero aun así no le gustaba mucho la idea de perder el tiempo con otras personas, aun así disfruto la comida, claro ignorando las locas historias de Hanji , esa mujer nunca se callaba.

* * *

- Eren llegas tarde, llevo esperándote un rato.- a Mikasa le molestaba la impuntualidad

-Lo siento Mikasa, pero al venir casi me atropellan, tuve que calmarme antes de llegar, fue un gran susto, para mi suerte lograron frenar a tiempo.- pasaba su mano por su frente en señal de alivio, mientras Mikasa corría hacia el revisándolo de pies a cabeza. —Estas bien, no te paso nada, vayamos al Hopital. ¿Quién fue el maldito? lo destrozare con mis propias manos.-Mikasa nunca cambiaria su lado sobre protector, a veces daba miedo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, además fue mi culpa, ven mejor vayamos por algo de comer.- seguido la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a buscar comida, el roce de sus manos provoco un leve sonrojo en Mikasa, la verdad aun que llevaban tiempo saliendo, nunca se habían besado así que contacto así era lo más parecido a hacer cosas propias de novios, ella lo atribuía a que Eren era tímido.

Llegaron a un establecimiento de comida rápida y ambos pidieron hamburguesas, papas fritas y una gaseosa, estaban esperando su orden y fue ahí cuando Mikasa comenzó a hablar

- Oye eren porque a pesar que llevamos algún tiempo saliendo no me has besado a lo más que llegas es a tomarme la mano.- Eren no esperaba esa interrogante. —bueno creo que debemos esperar un poco más para llegar a besarnos, conocernos mejor, tener sentimientos más fuertes y estar seguros de que queremos compartir algo tan intimo como lo es un beso.-Mikasa pudo observar el sonrojo del chico era tan adorable e inocente eran algunas de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

El día siguió su curso y hubo que volver a clases el resto del día fue muy tranquilo, todos lograron salir con vida de la clase de Levi y el mismo logro mantener paciencia frente a ese puñado de mocosos.

Las semanas pasaron rápido y los chicos habían aprendido a sobrellevar las clases con Levi ,admiraban su forma de enseñar, lo bello de sus trazos al hacer un boceto , muy pronto todos habían mejorado gracias Levi , aun no estaban listos para comenzar con las esculturas pero admitía que los mocosos aprendían rápido y tenían talento.

-Bien creo que ya están listos para practicar con un modelo por el momento solo dibujaran bocetos, aun falta tiempo antes de que intenten hacer una escultura, hablare con la profesora Petra para que consiga uno o varios voluntarios entre sus alumnos, creo que es una buena opción alguien de arte escénico, así podrá entregarnos buenas expresiones y posturas, les avisare cuando tengamos a él o los voluntarios.- dicho eso se dirigió a la salida, iba camino al estacionamiento cuando vio a Petra, se encontraba por subir a su coche así que decidió darse prisa para preguntarle.-

-Profesora Ral tiene un momento?.-estaba algo agitado

- Claro profesor Levi ,en que puedo ayudarlo.- era tan amable como siempre .—Vera quiero que mis alumnos practiquen con un modelo para realizar sus bocetos y pensé que tal vez usted podría encontrar algún voluntario entre sus alumnos.-pretra le sonrió.—Les preguntare mañana, creo que estarán gustosos de ayudar.- me pregunto si el querrá , es muy tímido así es que esto le ayudaría, pensaba petra.

-Bien, muchas gracias profesora, cuento con usted.-se despidió Levi.

Después de todo no se sentía tan incomodo dando clases, admitía que era bueno el tratar con los muchachos dándole ideas frescas, pero su inspiración seguía sin llegar.

* * *

**nuevamente gracias a las personas que an dejado un comentario, lo aprecio mucho ,tomare todas las sugerencias en cuenta **

**tambien se aceptan criticas constructivas **

**intentare traerles capitulos mas largos **

**hasta pronto n.n/**


	3. El destino me pone delante de MI ANGEL

**Hola n.n/ les traigo un capitulo mas**

**todos los derechos de los personajes a su respectivo autor**

**(...)notas de la autora**

_**cursiva- pensamientos de los personajes**_

* * *

-Erwin necesito que contrates a un modelo que colabore en mis clases.-un exigente Levi hacia su entrada a la oficina de Erwin

-Que sucedió con los alumnos de artes escénicas, creí que se lo habías pedido a Petra.-cuestionaba el ojiazul.

-Lo hice pero al parecer están muy ocupados con algunos proyectos, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que no podrían ayudar por el momento y mis alumnos tienes que hacer esas prácticas ya. ¿Así que cuento contigo Erwin?.

-Claro que si Levi pero como prácticamente es fin de semana tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes.

-Está bien, cuento con ello Erwin.-dicho esto el azabache prosiguió a retirarse de la oficina de Erwin, era viernes y las clases habían terminado así que era momento de irse a casa.

Levi llego a su casa y lo único que hizo fue irse directo a la cama, se sentía muy cansado y estaba algo frustrado ya se habían atrasado bastante las practicas con un modelo, y a eso había que agregar que su fuga de inspiración seguía latente aun no concluía sus proyectos y qué decir de iniciar uno nuevo, en definitiva estaba ocurriéndole lo peor como artista y lo peor de todo comenzaba a darse por vencido.

Esa noche no puedo conciliar el sueño a las primeras, comenzó a pensar en ello, hacia exactamente un mes que su inspiración se había marchado.

**POV LEVI**

Cuando un artista pierde su inspiración ¿Qué mas queda?... ¿El final?.

Mis ideas se han desvanecido y con ellos los rastros del arte que me caracteriza. Mis ideas, cual ratón, entraron en una ratonera en la cual soy consciente de que la única forma en la que pueden salir es que estén rotas. He observado como las partes de lo que soy han volado en mil pedazos y no me creo capaz de unirlos todos. Tengo miedo porque nunca me había sucedido nada como esto, angustia porque no encuentro la manera de cómo vivir sin inspiración, y por último me siento impotente, impotente por no poder unir los pedazos de mis ideas y encontrarme tan perdido.

He querido volver a hacer arte. He buscado en las repisas el rastro de algo que me haga sentir otra vez vivo y con lo que pueda saber de nuevo que soy, pero no lo encuentro. He querido en un intento fallido crear con mis manos algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso, aún nada.

Me atormentan los recuerdos de aquella mañana, un mes atrás, en la que sin motivo aparente no pude crear nada nuevo, nada que merezca reconocimiento, de mis manos desde ese entonces sólo salen garabatos y les juro que lo he intentado, he intentado volver a crear algo que no me de vergüenza, intentos fallidos por supuesto. Mi rutina desde hace un mes no ha sido otra cosa que un desayuno compuesto por un café y un cigarrillo, luego me siento en un estudio en el cual veces anteriores he creado obras de las que cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso, las recuerdo y me dispongo a dibujar algunos bosquejos, no lo logro, mi estudio está lleno de lienzos tirados en el piso los cuales, la verdad, parecen dibujos de los cuales un niño de 5 años se sentiría orgulloso, pero yo no.

Los filósofos de la antigua Grecia decían que sólo se puede realizar arte cuando sublevamos nuestra existencia y nos dejamos llevar por los encantadores bailes de musas que poseen nuestro cuerpo, se apoderan de nuestra mente y se disponen a crear el arte. Pero si es así, ¿dónde están mis musas? Y, ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? Me siento impotente, sin mayor explicación de lo que me sucedió. ¿Cómo algo que me surgía de manera tan sencilla como respirar hoy se me hace tan complejo? Necesito volver a encontrar mi inspiración y volver a hacer arte, necesito recoger mis pedazos rotos y unirlos, me pondré en la misión de encontrarlos y unirlos…

** (continuación pov al final del capitulo)**

Poco a poco y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos Levi fue quedándose dormido, ciertamente no entendía el por qué se había quedado sin inspiración , prácticamente de la noche a la mañana había sucedido, no tenia crisis emocionales , no se encontraba deprimido ,entonces ¿Por qué?. No podía responderlo.

La mañana se hacía presente, como era sábado Levi no tenía prisa por levantarse decidió quedarse un momento más en cama aun cuando eran las 9 am, al pasar unos 30 minutos decidió levantarse , se encamino a tomar una ducha y posteriormente se dispuso a preparar algo para desayunar.

El desayuno de Levi consistía en una taza de café y algo de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, después de desayunar decidió sentarse a ver tv, encendió un cigarrillo y tomando el control comenzó a buscar algo de interés en el televisor pero su búsqueda no tuvo resultado se dispuso a apagar el televisor y se quedo pensando un rato, pronto recordó que aun tenia trabajos de sus alumnos por revisar, abrió su maletín y no estaban, los había olvidado en la universidad.

-Mierda tendré que ir por ellos prometí entregarlos el lunes.- se decía a si mismo -Pero antes tengo que limpiar aquí.

Se coloco un pañuelo en la cabeza y procedió a hacer limpieza en su casa comenzando por su habitación, después la cocina, tenía que lavar los platos sucios del desayuno y del día anterior, no podía permitirse tener tal suciedad en su casa así que se la paso haciendo limpieza a fondo en todo el lugar.

Al fin había terminado, eran ya las 6 de la tarde y comenzaba a llover sería mejor ir a la universidad antes de que la lluvia se tornara aun más fuerte, después tenía que ir al supermercado ya que necesitaba reabastecerse de alimentos, se dirigió a su habitación se coloco unos jeans blancos una camisa gris y una chaqueta café y se subió a su automóvil para encaminarse a la universidad.

Para su suerte la universidad estaba a disposición de los profesores los fines de semana, también algunos alumnos iban pero era muy raro el encontrarlos en la universidad los días en los que no había clases.

Entro a la sala de profesores se dirigió a su cubículo y comenzó a guardas los trabajos en su maletín, pero antes de terminar comenzó a escuchar una melodía que resonaba en toda la universidad, trato de ignorarlo pero la melodía parecía no tener fin, terminaba y al momento volvía a resonar.

-Quien será ese desconsiderado que tiene música con tan alto volumen puede haber alumnos estudiando a los que les moleste o desconcentre ese ruido.-Levi molesto se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el culpable, el auditorio de la universidad.

-Putos mocosos son un fastidio.- decía Levi mientras abría la puerta,

Apenas entro al auditorio y quedo paralizado por lo que veía, no puedo articular una sola palabra más sin embargo estaba ahí embelesado viendo algo que sin duda removía algo en el.

La canción seguía sonando (people help the peolpe-birdy) y al compas de esta, un chico unos diez centímetros más alto que el con cabello castaño algo desordenado y piel ligeramente tostada, se movía al compas de la melodía , con unos movimientos tan gráciles , cada paso , cada pirueta, cada movimiento tan precisos y a la vez tan hermosos, tan naturales , tan llenos de sentimiento, el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras bailaba pero se veía que disfrutaba lo que hacía, transmitía un sin fin de sentimientos con solo sus movimientos, rebosaba de tanta belleza que parecía casi algo intocable, algo majestuoso .

Su sola presencia ahí delante de un solo espectador del que aun no se había percatado , pero al cual tenía en tal fascinación y éxtasis que por un segundo olvido respirar, al cual por temor de perderse un solo movimiento evitaba parpadear.

Levi estaba fascinado por lo que veía delante de si, algo se removía en el, algo tan precioso que era casi increíble, era como ver una obra de arte tan perfecta que es imposible quitarle la mirada, sintiéndose tan afortunado de estar tan cerca pero tan desdichado por no poder tocarle, el muchacho era como un ángel haciendo una danza tan preciosa que no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de ver.

-Mon Ange.-susurro Levi mientras la música terminaba aun sin poder moverse por tanta fascinación.

Eren abrió los ojos después de terminar con su danza, y pudo ver a quien se encontraba en el auditorio, era el profesor de escultura y por Mikasa sabía que era un profesor implacable, se le subieron los colores al rostro dejando un encantador color carmesí en sus mejillas, solo cuando estaba solo se permitía hacer aquellos movimientos al danzar, le apenaba que lo vieran mientras lo hacía, volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que había puesto un volumen muy alto a la música tal vez el profesor estaba ahí para darle un regaño.

Bajo rápidamente del escenario, se paro frente a Levi y con una reverencia se disculpo.

-Lo siento mucho, fui muy impertinente al poner música en tan alto volumen.- volvió a levantar la cabeza. Se escuchaba apenado, pero apenas había terminado de disculparse salió corriendo, sin dar tiempo a Levi si quiera de reaccionar.

_Dios esos ojos color esmeralda eran tan bellos que perderse en ellos era muy fácil, esa voz tan hermosa que podría erizarle la piel a cualquiera, aquel chico era un verdadero ángel, pero ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Cuál sera su nombre?_.-_penso Levi_

**(Continuación Pov Levi)**

Hoy, apilados en un rincón, encontré aquellos pedazos que hace más de un mes explotaron sin razón, los recogí, los lave y pinte cada uno con los colores más vivos que se puedan imaginar, los fundí en metal y los pegue uno por uno, algunos cortaban mis manos, pero ni las cortadas, ni el cansancio me detuvo, tenía que lograr unirlos y encontrarme de nuevo en ellos. Cuando terminé todos estaban unidos de forma tal que cada uno de sus colores reflejaban lo que soy, maravillado por lo que había creado me di cuenta que nunca perdí la inspiración, sólo no había considerado la fragilidad de mis ideas, y lo complicado que es volverlas a juntar.

**Pov Fin**

* * *

**NOTA: MON ANGE (MI ANGEL EN FRANCES)**

**INTENTE HACER EL CAPITULO UN POCO MAS LARGO PERO NO LO LOGRE, EN MI WORD SON CERCA DE 5 PAGINAS PERO AUN ASI ES CORTO INTENTARE SEGUIR ALARGANDOLOS.**

**NO SE SI CONTINUARLO Y HACERLO MAS LARGO O TERMINARLO LO ANTES POSIBLE, PIENSO QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTA GUSTANDO MUCHO**

**GRACIAS A QUIENES LO LEEN , **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (^o^)/**

**CUALQUIER, DUDA SUGERENCIA O CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PUEDEN HACERLA LLEGAR POR UN REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE (*o*)/**

**NOTAS AL FINAL **

**PERSONAJESS PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA-SENSEI**

**(...)NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

_**CURSIVA.-PENAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES**_

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

Volvió de un suspiro a la realidad, aun pensando en su ángel, su belleza iba más allá de la realidad era más bien arte misma porque solo el arte, te provoca sentimientos con solo verle sin tocarle sin sentirle, te llena de éxtasis inexplicable y te lleva a un mundo diferente.

Se dio cuenta de que aun estaba en el auditorio y que para su mala suerte se encontraba solo, salió corriendo de ahí en busca del chico tenía que comprobar que era verdadero, tenía que verlo, hablar con él, saber su nombre, cualquier cosa que conociera sobre él lo llenaría de júbilo.

Busco por todas partes, reviso cada salón, cada espacio de la universidad y no encontró rastro de aquel chico.

_Sería solo algo imaginado por mi?, no, era bastante real, tiene que serlo._

-Tch! a como dé lugar lo encontrare.-dicho eso no le quedo más que volver a su casa, no sin antes pasar al supermercado.

Esa noche ni siquiera durmió, se la paso recordando al muchacho y las emociones que le había hecho desbordar, estaba tan animado de volver a tener ese sentir de inspiración al recordar a su ángel que prácticamente termino algunos de sus varios proyectos detenidos y es que al recordar al castaño era como si sus manos se movieran por si solas en busca de crear arte.

(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)

El fin de semana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era lunes y tenía que prepararse para ir a clases Aun que con algo de temor por tener problemas con el director Erwin por el incidente de aquel lluvioso sábado en donde huyo de aquel profesor, seguro eso le traería más problemas aun así no faltaría a clases así que sin más se dispuso a tomar una ducha, se coloco unos jeans beige, una camisa azul marino un sombrero marrón y unos zapatos color café oscuro , siempre se vestía de manera casual y cómoda lo que iba bastante bien con su personalidad, era un chico muy alegre, pero le costaba algo de esfuerzo dejarse llevar y divertirse ya que era algo tímido.

Sin más salió de su casa y se dirigió a la universidad, iba algo tarde y no podía perder el tiempo o llegaría tarde a la primera clase.

-Me voy madre, regreso más tarde.-se colocaba los zapatos en la entrada, listo para irse volteo a recibir un cálido beso de su madre en la mejilla.

-Que te vaya bien cariño.-se despidió de su madre y para su fortuna logro llegar a la primer clase.

(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)(*o*)

Erwin cumplido con su palabra, el modelo ya estaba contratado y había llegado puntualmente a la clase de Levi. Era un chico alto, tés blanca y cabello negro de musculatura promedio pero se podía observar hacia ejercicio, perfecto para ser modelo en las clases de escultura, sin más le indico la postura, sería un semidesnudo solo la parte del torso los alumnos se colocaron en sus lugares, sacaron su material y se dispusieron a hacer los bosquejos como lo había indicado Levi, este solo se dedicaba a supervisar y ayudar con algunas dudas por parte de los estudiantes. Pasado un tiempo Levi se paró de su asiento e indico que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo.

-Bien veo que están haciendo un buen trabajo, tomaremos un receso de 15 minutos para que el modelo pueda descansar y ustedes afinen detalles, después de eso continuaremos.-sin más el azabache se dispuso a salir del aula, el tenía prisa por averiguar algo sobre aquel castaño que le había robado sus pensamientos todo el fin de semana.

-El profesor parecía ansioso por salir no creen?.-decía Connie

-si yo también lo note, tal vez no desayuno y moría de hambre así que fue algo para saciar su hambre.

-No todos se la pasan pensando en comida como tú Sasha.-un burlón Reiner hablaba.

-Tal vez quería ir al wc, tú qué piensas que era Mikasa?

-No lo sé y no me importa.-Desinteresada en la charla de sus amigos volvía la mirada a sus bosquejos.

_-Mierda por donde comienzo la búsqueda de mi ángel.-un desorientado Levi caminaba por toda la universidad.—Piensa Levi, si se encontraba en el auditorio y a eso le sumas su danza, sería muy probable que estudie arte escénico, aun que el que estuviera haciendo eso no me asegura que estudie esa especialidad._

_-Enanoooooooo!.- gritaba mientras se acercaba a paso veloz por la espalda de Levi, cuando lo tubo cerca se abalanzo hacia él y en un abrazos pego sus pechos a la nuca de levi, al azabache ya ni le sorprendían las idioteces de Hanji._

_-_Lo que me faltaba, mi día iba tan bien y entonces llegas tu loca de mierda a arruinarlo todo.-

-No lo vez, es el destino que se empeña en encontrarnos mi amor.- se acerca de forma besucona

-Tu puto destino y tú pueden irse a la mierda cuatro ojos.- en un rápido movimiento Levi pateo lejos de si a Hanji, mientras comenzaba a retomar su camino.

_Un momento, Hanji podría ayudarme, aun que sería horrible depender de esa loca, pero ella conoce mejor a los alumnos que yo, será un fastidio…pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, además lo quiero encontrar cuanto antes._

-Oye cuatro ojos, no quieres jugar conmigo, será algo divertido.- trataría de contarle lo menos posible a Hanji

-oh! Enano hablas en serio?, lo siento pero creo que aun no estoy preparada, mi virginal corazón aun no puede aceptarte de esa forma que deseas.- decía Hanji sonrojándose y meneándose de un lado a otro.

-Idiota! No me refiero a eso estúpida, es un juego de verdad, bueno es más bien encontrar a alguien.-se sentía algo estúpido ante esa situación

-Oh entiendo, juguemos, juguemos.- se queda pensando un rato .—Pero que obtendrá el ganador? tiene que haber un incentivo de por medio enano.

-Un boleto VIP para la premier de la película "THE TITANS" que te parece loca.- Levi sabía que daba en el punto débil de Hanji

- A quien dices que hay que secuestrar?.-sus gafas brillaban.

-tch! Yo nunca dije secuestrar estúpida cuatro ojos, es encontrar un alumno que altero la paz de la universidad el sábado pasado y huyo cobardemente.- decía como escusa a sus verdaderos motivos, emocionando asi Hanji.

-Ya veo!.-. Azotaba su puño en la palma de su mano. —Es como jugar a ser detectives en misterioso caso en donde tenemos que reunir pistas y buscar al culpable, ahora entiendo porque me pides ayuda, es por mi enorme inteligencia y mi sexto sentido de hermosa mujer.- de la nada se coloco una capa una gorra y una pipa de detective al estilo Sherlock Holmes y una lupa.

-Bien que pistas tenemos mi querido Watson?.- Levi realmente no entendía la forma estúpida de pensar de Hanji tal vez había sido un error entrometerla aun así hablo.

-mm.. veamos es un chico unos 10 centímetros mas alto que yo , tiene el cabello castaño y su piel está un poco bronceada y ojos color agua marina se encontraba en el auditorio bailando por lo que mi teoría es que es estudiante de artes escénicas.-

-Lo has visto cuatro ojos?.-cuando volteo la mirada a Hanji esta se encontraba dormida con una burbuja de moco y unos leves ronquidos.-

-Está loca de mierda, ni siquiera me estaba poniendo atención, encima se duerme enseguida maldita, tal vez es mejor así, aprovechare para irme y continuare yo solo.-dicho eso se retiro no sin antes darle una leve patada a Hanji, haciendo con esto que rodara por todo el corredor aun así no despertó.

_-bien supongo que iré a preguntarle a petra.-observa su reloj.-mierda tengo que volver con los mocosos ya van más de 15 minutos, esta estúpida Hanji solo me hizo perder el tiempo, lo buscare más tarde.-_

Levi regreso al salón de clases, sus alumnos ya estaban ahí, tenían su block y sus carboncillos, listos para comenzar.

-Ellos querían comenzar antes pero yo no supe si era adecuado utilizar la misma postura así que decidimos que era mejor esperarlo profesor.-dijo el modelo.

-Siento la tardanza, comencemos.

Levi le indico la postura al modelo y sin más sus estudiantes se pusieron manos a la obra, al poco tiempo Mikasa se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a, el azabache.

-Termine mi bosquejo, me faltan algunos detalles pero ya puedo proseguir con el boceto.- le extendió el block para mostrarle es bosquejo.

-Quedo sin, en efecto le faltan algunos pequeños detalles pero en si ya puedes continuar con el boceto, pero será mañana, es todo lo que haremos el día de hoy, así es que si quieres puedes retirarte.- debía admitirlo la chica era muy buena, podría llamársele genio, tenía muy buena técnica y captaba los detalles pero algo le hacía falta, tal vez imprimirle más sentimientos a sus obras y dejar un poco de lado los tecnicismos.

-Bien entonces me retiro profesor.-sin más tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar, iría en busca de eren ya que el salía temprano ese día también.

Para su suerte no tuvo que buscar a eren, lo encontró en los pasillos, quería pasar algo más de tiempo con el castaño ya que a penas y se veían el chico estaba muy enfocado en lo concerniente a la universidad y ella trataba de comprenderlo así que pocas veces lo buscaba pero hoy quería ser algo egoísta y pasar tiempo con él.

-Hola Mikasa cuento tiempo sin verte.- decía una pequeña rubia que iba acompañando a el castaño.

-Hola Historia.- fue lo único que articulo.

-Mikasa, que haces aquí , ¿´no deberías estar en clase?.- hablaba el castaño.

-Termine antes y como mis clases acabaron estoy libre ahora, a ti te, creí que podía esperarte para ir a pasear juntos, hace días que no tenemos una cita, así que vine a preguntarte.-

-Lo siento Mikasa, hoy planeaba quedarme a practicar algo de danza con Historia me pidió ayuda con unos pasos y acepte, te lo compensare mañana que dices.- le ponía ojos de cachorrito.

- Está bien pero mañana no hay excusa, te llamare más tarde, hasta mañana entonces.-se acercaba depositando un beso en la mejilla del castaño este solo se sonrojaba.-_tan lindo.-pensaba Mikasa._

_-_Bye,bye Mikasa.-pronunciaba la rubia mientras la pelinegra se perdía por el pasillo

-Está bien que la dejes plantada por ayudarme a mi Eren?.-volteaba la rubia cuestionando al castaño.

-Mikasa es muy comprensiva seguro no le molesta el que te ayude, no te preocupes.-

-Eren ella no es simplemente una amiga mas, es tu novia deberías tenerle más consideraciones como tal, Dime Eren , ¿que sientes por Mikasa, la amas?.- Eren no se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que tomo un momento para pensar en que responder, pero aun así no supo que responder, lo cierto era que en este tiempo no se había detenido a pensar en sus sentimientos, le era muy natural el estar con Mikasa pero, ¿podría llamársele amor a lo que sentía hacia ella?

-No es necesario que me respondas, después de todo es algo muy privado que no debí preguntar, solo piensa en si de verdad quieren permanecer como pareja, soy amiga de ambos y es por eso que me preocupo, quiero ver a todos mis amigos felices.-le dedico una sonrisa.- vayamos a practicar entonces.-tomo al castaño del brazo y continuaron hasta llegar al salón de danza.

Era un salón de tamaño promedio, con piso laminado color caoba, paredes blancas cubiertas algunas con espejos, barras, un equipo de sonido y unos pequeños vestidores.

Comenzaron a hacer estiramientos, debían prepararse antes de comenzar para no sufrir lesiones y para facilitar algunos pasos durante la danza, estuvieron cerca de 30 minutos calentando.

-Creo que eso es suficiente.- decía el castaño.

-Bien entonces pongamos manos a la obra.- decía la pequeña rubia tomando posición mientras Eren se dirigía a poner la pista, justo cuando la canción comenzaba un celular irrumpió en el salón por lo que Eren detuvo la pista.

-Lo siento es el mío.- corrió la rubia a responder su teléfono.

-Eren se que yo fui la que te pedí ayuda y hasta cancelaste tu cita con Mikasa por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme a casa, discúlpame por favor.-dio una reverencia y espero por una respuesta por parte del castaño.

-No te preocupes Historia, no se pueden evitar situaciones así, ve a casa.-le sonreía a la rubia

-Eren disculpa en serio, me voy tengo que llegarlo antes posible.- volvía a dar una pequeña reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espero que todo esté bien nos vemos mañana.- terminaba el castaño.

-Me quede solo, que mas da practicare un poco antes de volver a casa.- volvía a poner la música (cascada-Everytime we touch(slow versión ))

Tomaba posición al centro del salón, cerró los ojos y comenzó con suaves movimientos al compas de la música se podía observar cuanto lo disfrutaba en cada movimiento que hacía.

_-La pasión, la fluidez la energía y el amor se quedaron en mi cuando escuche la música y descubrí que nací para bailar. Bailar es demostrar cada unos de tus sentimientos, dolor, angustia, tristeza alegría, mistad amor, enojo orgullo, pero también es una forma de divertirme y sentirme a mí mismo con cada paso que doy, con cada movimiento que hago. Bailar es simplemente dejar que el alma hable, cuando bailo mis alas se extienden por completo soy completamente libre. _

Levi llevaba un buen rato andando por los pasillo, aun seguía en busca de aquel chico que con solo verlo una vez se había convertido en su mayor inspiración, siguiendo su teoría se encontraba en los salones donde tomaban clases los alumnos de la especialidad de artes escénicas.-tengo que encontrarte.- decía para sí y como si fuera una señal divina comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido de música y como por impulso busco el lugar de donde provenía.

-_Así que esta vez no es el auditorio.- _pensó el azabache

Se posiciones frente a la puerta de donde provenía la melodía y lentamente comenzó a abrirla encontrándose con una bella escena como la vez anterior, ver aquel chico bailar era como embriagarse con un sinfín de emociones, era sentimiento puro cobrando movimiento y eran todas aquellas emociones las que podía en el ambiente que producía aquel chico que era inevitable quedar cautivado.

Levi quedo en silencio deleitándose de aquella danza en la cual era el único espectador, Eren aun no se daba cuenta de que tenia frente a si un par de ojos que seguían cada paso que daba, estaba aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la danza que se acercaba al final y en l cual se encontraba imprimiéndole tanto sentimiento como podía, cuando al fin hubo terminado la melodía y con ella el baile Eren abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrando se así con aquella presencia.

-Profesor Levi desde cuando usted.-se ponía nervioso, de hecho más de lo habitual

-Pudo decir que vi tu baile casi desde principio a fin.- Al fin volvía a escuchar aquella voz y ver esos hermosos ojos, podía decir con toda certeza que su ángel era real

- siento lo de la otra vez.-se disculpaba casi de la nada.

-Está bien solo no lo vuelvas a hacer entendido.

-Gracias, no volverá a pasar.- le dedicaba una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo un estruendo en Levi

-Quiero que seas mi musa.-articulaba el oji-oliva

-EH!.-un desconcertado eren hacia presencia.-A que se refiere con que quiere que sea su musa.-se sonroja.

-Te espero mañana después de clases a un lado de la dirección.-dicho esto se marcho sin más dejando solo a Eren, no sin antes volver la mirada para ver por última vez aquel día a su ángel.

-Pero ni siquiera pregunto por mi aceptación.-el castaño quedaba en tal confusión que prefirió dejar a pasar y se dirigió a recoger sus cosas para volver a casa, se encontraba guardando las cosas en su mochila cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu especialidad?.-

-Eren Jeager, artes escénicas tercer semestre.-

-Bien Eren te espero mañana, mas te vale ir si no vendré por ti.- volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de si

-_Eren, al fin conozco el nombre de mi ángel.-con un leve suspiro se dirigía al estacionamiento.-Mañana lo volveré a ver.-una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rosto mientras conducía camino a su departamento._

* * *

_**HOLA NUEVAMENTE :P**  
_

_**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA POR POSIBLES FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**_

_**LAS CANCIONES QUE RECOMIENDO SON CANCIONES QUE A MI ME GUSTAN Y EN LAS CUALES SE INSPIRA EL CAPITULO,SON EN LAS QUE ME IMAGINO A EREN DAZANDO (DANZA CONTEMPORANEA POR CIERTO).**_

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC,JEV,NAGII,S. -CHAN, Y CON DEDICACION ESPECIAL DE ESTE CAPITULO YUKI YUME ME AN ANIMADO MUCHO A CONTINUARLO,CADA CAP VA CON MUCHO CARIÑO**_

_**POR CIERTO RESPONDIENDO A JEV-LEVI SERA SEME O A MENOS ASI LO PENSE EN UN PRINCIPIO, RESPECTO A ESO DIGANME QUE LES GUSTARIA MAS **_

_**AGRADECERIA UN RIVIEW DE PARTE DE MIS LECTORAS ESO ME PONDRIA FELIZ :D Y TAMBIEN ME AYUDARA PARA SABER COMO QUIEREN QUE SE VAYA DANDO LA TRAMA **_

_**HASTA PRONTO **_


End file.
